1) Un fantôme dans l'Hôtel
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Voici une bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester ! Mais avec une "nouvelle" Team à la manière du 12X16 que j'ai adoré... Bonne lecture !
1. Partie 1 : Road Trip

**Un fantôme dans l'Hôtel.**

 **...**

 _J'en conviens, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Supernatural que je suis un peu rouillée. Mais bon, les choses changent, donc me revoilà..._

 _Je présente une bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester. Mais, à la manière de l'épisode 12.16 "Ladies Drink Free" que j'ai particulièrement aimé._

 _Dans ma "Team Hunters" il n'y aura pas Castiel et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire de Supernatural sans lui..._

 _Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout !_

 _(Relu, corrigé et approuvé par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer_ : _tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **...**

 _Bonne chasse !_

 **…**

 **Partie 1 : Road Trip.**

 **...**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

8h du matin, Dean se réveillait comme une fleur après avoir passé la soirée à mater _Netflix_ jusqu'à s'endormir avec le casque encore sur les oreilles et une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Il bâillait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires tout en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en rêvant à une tasse de café. Évidemment, il ne fut nullement surpris d'y trouver déjà Sam, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable avec une tasse de café à sa droite.

\- Je crois qu'on a une affaire, lâcha Sam sans décrocher le regard de son PC.

Dean se servit une tasse du liquide fumant en maugréant contre son frère.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sammy.

Une fois son mug en main, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son cadet en bougonnant.

\- Je croyais qu'on faisait une pause dans les enquêtes. Après tout, faut bien que les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques servent à quelque chose, maintenant qu'ils ont débarqué en Amérique.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua calmement.

\- Maman et Mr Ketch sont partis en chasse dans l'Idaho. Une histoire de Goules, apparemment.

Dean écouta son frère d'une oreille tout en vidant de moitié sa tasse de café pour tenter de se réveiller.

\- Ok, dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

Le cadet esquissa un sourire et tourna l'ordinateur vers son frère, dont la lumière vive de l'écran agressa les rétines de Dean. Il expliqua néanmoins.

\- Une histoire d'hôtel hanté. À Des Moines, dans l'Iowa. Apparemment, dès qu'un couple dort dans une chambre de l'hôtel DuMort, le mari se fait tuer dans la nuit.

L'aîné des Winchester tiqua, il était enfin réveillé.

\- Attends, quoi ? Hôtel « DuMort » ? Bon sang, avec un nom pareil, pourquoi les gens vont dormir là-bas ?

Sam leva derechef les yeux au ciel et retourna l'écran dans sa direction, puisque visiblement son frère n'était pas décidé à lire l'article.

\- À la base, il se prénommait Hôtel « DuMont », mais avec le temps le « N » s'est décroché de l'enseigne et les gens n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que ce jeu de mot français pour créer un nouveau folklore.

\- Et ce folklore en question est en train de tuer tous les gars des couples mariés.

Sam acquiesça.

\- Je pense que c'est une simple affaire de fantôme. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil, ce n'est pas loin. J'ai déjà prévenu Mick, et...

Dean sursauta et fit les gros yeux à son frère en lui coupant la parole.

\- Wow, quoi ? T'as prévenu Mick ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi t'as pas appelé Cass, plutôt ?!

Le cadet souffla tout en fermant l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Parce que Castiel est trop occupé à chasser le Nephilim avec Crowley et que Mick nous a bien aidés avec Claire, la dernière fois.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il a essayé de rattraper sa connerie en sauvant Claire pour qu'on lui donne une seconde chance ?!

\- Dean, on peut penser ce qu'on veut, mais les Hommes de Lettres sont d'une aide précieuse pour les chasseurs. L'Alpha vampire est mort grâce à eux et il n'y aura bientôt plus de vampires en Amérique.

Mais Dean n'en démordait pas. Avant de terminer sa tasse de café, il rappela.

\- C'est toi qui as tué l'Alpha, hein... Et les Hommes de Lettres sont d'une aide précieuse, comme tu dis, lorsqu'ils ne suivent pas leur stupide Code !

Mais Sam se levait déjà, signe que la conversation était terminée.

\- Prépare-toi, j'ai dit qu'on irait le chercher au Q.G en fin de matinée.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, je dois jouer les chauffeurs ? Je te préviens, c'est toi qui seras encore sa baby-sitter !

Le cadet grommela en quittant la cuisine où Dean resta en hurlant pour que Sam entende depuis le couloir.

\- Et si jamais il écoute un autre de ces podcasts débiles, je jette son téléphone par la fenêtre de _Baby_ , _Capish_ ?!

 **…**

 **Q.G Hommes de Lettres Britanniques :**

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le calme, même si Sam voyait bien que Dean rongeait son frein à la façon dont il avait mis la musique à fond dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi et le cadet des Winchester soupçonna son frère d'avoir fait exprès de rouler lentement pour être délibérément en retard. Dean gara l'Impala devant les grillages qui entouraient le Q.G, telle une forteresse militaire gardée par quelques hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Depuis leur récente attaque par les vampires, quelques semaines auparavant, la sécurité avait été renforcée.

Le conducteur coupa le contact, voyant que son frère ne sortait pas, Sam demanda à ce dernier.

\- Dean ? Tu viens ?

\- Nan. J'attends sa majesté dans ma voiture.

\- Très mature, Dean, vraiment.

Sam claqua la portière et l'aîné monta le son de sa musique.

 **…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam revint accompagné du fameux Mick Davies, Homme de Lettres Britannique. Lui et le Winchester étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'Impala. Sa musique éteinte, Dean entendit l'accent à couper au couteau de l'anglais et cela lui donnait déjà envie de partir en laissant les deux « intellos » sur place. Mais Sam prenait déjà place côté passager tandis que Mick s'installait sur la banquette arrière comme la fois d'avant.

\- Bonjour Dean, merci d'être venu me chercher.

L'aîné esquissa un faux sourire.

\- Ouais, de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Mick ne releva pas la remarque, Dean démarra la voiture en maugréant.

\- On a 5h30 de route, je vous conseille de ne pas jouer les intellos pendant le trajet.

Les pneus de l'Impala crissèrent sur les graviers, Dean tourna le volant pour faire demi-tour et commencer ce long Road Trip.

 **…**

 **Sur la route, quelque part entre Omaha et Des Moines :**

Au bout de 200 miles, Dean s'était arrêté pour faire le plein d'essence et faire également le plein de bières pour la glacière dans le coffre de _Baby_. Mick et Sam avaient profité de la pause pour recharger leurs téléphones afin de lire les articles de l'hôtel hanté pour les 158 miles restant de route.

En un quart d'heure, tout était plié et la _Team_ repartie en voiture.

Dean avait tellement passé ses dernières heures à ronger son frein, qu'un fait étrange lui vint en tête juste à l'instant. Il baissa le son de la musique et demanda à son frère.

\- Sammy, si l'hôtel de l'enquête est hanté, où allons-nous crécher pour la chasse ?

Sam, qui s'était habitué au silence pesant et la musique en fond sonore, fut d'abord surpris d'entendre l'aîné parler. Une fois ses esprits repris, il répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Hum... On va dormir _dans_ l'hôtel en question.

\- Merveilleux...

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur pour demander à Mick, toujours à l'arrière.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres ne peuvent pas nous avoir un Hôtel 3 Étoiles, comme la dernière fois, pas loin de DuMort ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais déjà mieux dormi dans ta voiture que dans cet Hôtel 3 Étoiles.

Sam sourit et Dean lui jeta un regard noir en bougonnant.

\- Ça sert à quoi d'avoir Harry Potter avec nous si on ne peut pas en profiter ?

\- J'ai entendu... grommela Mick.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Dean... gronda Sam. Il vaut mieux être sur place si un autre meurtre a lieu dans une des chambres de l'hôtel hanté. Hum... Justement, en parlant de l'affaire...

Le Winchester attrapa son ordinateur pour lire les informations qu'il avait emmagasiné et briefa son frère et Mick.

\- Depuis un mois, toutes les semaines, un homme est retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. C'est toujours la femme qui le retrouve le petit matin en hurlant devant le cadavre de son mari. Ce n'est jamais la même chambre de l'hôtel, apparemment les futures victimes visées sont les hommes mariés. Peut-être un esprit d'une femme morte qui veut se venger des hommes ?

\- Comme si les femmes vivantes ne se vengeaient déjà pas assez de nous... grommela Dean.

 **…**

La nuit tombait, Dean accéléra pour arriver à l'hôtel avant qu'un autre meurtre ne soit commis. Si au départ il avait pris cette enquête avec simplicité et désinvolture, maintenant il n'en était plus certain. Pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'enquête de l'hôtel DuMort, il appuya sur le bouton de la radio qui diffusa une musique au hasard dont le titre se moquait presque de l'humeur massacrante du Winchester : « Make me wanna die » de _The Pretty Reckless._

 **…**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 **...**

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous met en appétit pour le reste._

 _Il y aura 3 Parties à cette histoire._

 _Et j'espère surtout que vous ne trouverez pas mon écriture, mes enquêtes et ma façon de faire jouer les personnages trop rouillés par rapport à autrefois..._

 _C'est que ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas écrit sur les Winchester !_

 _Pour information, l'hôtel « DuMort » est une référence aux livres : « The Moral Instruments » où l'hôtel en question est le Q.G d'un nid de vampires à New-York. Il n'existe donc pas dans l'Iowa, comme dans mon histoire._

 _BON LUNDI DE PÂQUES !_


	2. Partie 2 : Un mort à DuMort

**Partie 2 : Un mort à DuMort.**

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Des Moines, Iowa :**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils arrivèrent à Des Moines. Un croissant lunaire se levait dans le ciel obscur quand Dean gara l'Impala dans un endroit qui n'avait de parking que le nom.

L'hôtel lui-même n'était guère plus attrayant. Une façade sombre et une porte qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs se trouvait en dessous d'un nom géant : « Hôtel DuMort ». Où toutes les lettres avaient la même typographie sauf le « R » qui était dessiné à la bombe de peinture de façon hâtive. Avant d'arriver sur les lieux des crimes, le trio s'était arrêté une dernière fois à une station-service pour que Sam et Dean puissent revêtir leurs faux costumes d'Agents Fédéraux. Seul Mick n'avait pas eu besoin de se changer, il avait déjà la tête de l'emploi avec sa chemise bleu foncé, sa veste noire et son manteau couleur orange brûlée qu'il portait toujours.

Ils en avaient aussi profité pour manger quelque chose, sachant éperdument qu'il n'y aurait rien à grignoter à l'hôtel qui ne venait pas d'un distributeur.

Enfin, ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture en prenant toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin contre un fantôme : EMF, pistolets et balles de gros sel, barres de fer, etc.

La lune n'éclairait pas assez les lieux, mais les trois hommes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 **…**

L'intérieur ne les enthousiasmait pas plus que l'extérieur. Des lumières tamisées n'illuminaient que faiblement une vieille tapisserie couleur rouille qui se décollait des murs. Un homme embonpoint se tenait avachit de l'autre côté de l'accueil où il regardait une série niaise sur une minuscule télévision en noir et blanc avec une énorme Coca-Cola à la main. Il ne porta attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, que lorsque les trois hommes se postèrent devant lui en toussotant pour montrer leur présence.

L'employé leva un regard las vers les intrus tardif, en demandant de manière mécanique.

\- Vous avez réservé ?

Dean et Sam sortirent leurs faux badges et le cadet mentit.

\- Je suis l'Agent Mcvie et voici mon collègue, l'Agent Fleetwood. Nous sommes envoyés ici pour enquêter sur les meurtres qui ont eu lieu dans votre hôtel.

Sans même répondre, l'homme posa un regard interrogateur sur Mick, d'un air de dire : « Et lui, c'est qui ? ». Sam reprit alors.

\- Oh, et voici notre collègue, l'Agent...

Mick s'avança vers l'accueil et termina la phrase du Winchester.

\- Je suis l'Agent Buckingham. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas de badge, je ne suis pas en service, juste de passage chez mes collaborateurs américains.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement contrarié. Il prit enfin la parole.

\- On va vous prendre deux chambres. Une avec deux lits et une avec un seul lit. Et nous mènerons notre petite enquête sur les lieux du crime.

L'homme embonpoint sembla presque surpris.

\- Hum... Je peux vous donner deux chambres, mais il y a sûrement des clients dans les pièces où les meurtres ont eu lieu...

Les trois hommes tiquèrent, Sam secoua la tête et demanda calmement, pour bien comprendre.

\- Vous avez reloué les chambres où les gens sont morts ?

Comme surprit d'une question aussi stupide, l'employé avoua en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum... Ouais... Mec, c'est un petit motel pourri ici. Si je commence à condamner les chambres où des gens sont morts mystérieusement, je n'aurai plus rien à louer. Désolé, je ne pensais pas que les Feds viendraient jusqu'ici.

Rongeant encore son frein, Dean maugréa pour terminer.

\- Ok, ok, donnez-nous juste nos clefs, on se débrouillera. Et, ne nous appelez plus « Mec ».

L'intéressé haussa encore les épaules et tendit à Dean deux clefs où deux porte-clefs aux numéros « 108 » et « 109 » pendouillaient lamentablement.

\- La 108 a un seul lit. La 109 en a deux.

L'aîné agrippa les Pass et partit vers le seul couloir du motel, aussi décrépit que le reste. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches pour aller à l'étage, l'aîné des Winchester s'adressa enfin à Mick.

\- Nom de Dieu, les faux badges, c'est la base pour la chasse, on t'a pas appris ça à Poudlard ?

\- C'est Kendricks Academy. Et cette école forme les Hommes de Lettres, pas les chasseurs...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avec nous ?

\- Dean... gronda Sam. Lâche-le un peu, tu veux. Ce n'est que sa seconde enquête avec nous, laisse-lui le temps.

En signe de bonne foi, l'aîné donna la clef 108 à Mick.

 **...**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Chambre 109 :**

Les Winchester entrèrent dans la chambre 109, aux deux lits une place. Ils posèrent ensemble leurs affaires sur les draps usés qui sentaient le moisi. Mais Dean ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Il sourit même, en répliquant.

\- Hey, Sammy, j'aimerais voir la tête de Mick, maintenant qu'il découvre ce coin pourri. Lui qui trouve déjà qu'un Hôtel 3 Étoiles est « miteux », comme il a dit la dernière fois.

Sam souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de le chercher, comme ça ?

\- Quand il aura fait ses preuves.

\- La dernière fois, il a quand même sauvé Claire... rappela Sam.

\- Ouais, mais il a aussi tué une gamine, car elle se transformait en loup-garou...

Le cadet ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à son aîné, à la place, il sortit un EMF de son sac avec les autres gadgets prévus contre les fantômes.

 **...**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Chambre 108 :**

Dean avait tort, Mick se moquait éperdument de l'aspect défraîchi de l'hôtel. Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours vécu dans l'opulence que les Hommes de Lettres offraient. Cela dit, il se jura de ne pas dormir dans les draps crasseux du lit. De toute façon, il avait autre chose à faire. À commencer par joindre Dr Hess, la patronne du Repaire des Hommes de Lettres basé à Londres. Cette dernière aura probablement des informations essentielles concernant l'enquête sur l'hôtel à lui confier. Les Hommes de Lettres possédaient plusieurs façons d'avoir toujours la réponse à leurs questions...

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Chambre 64 :**

Will et Tessa venaient de se marier. Mais, par une succession de malchance, ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur nuit de noces dans le magnifique Hôtel 5 Étoiles offert par leurs amis. Leur voiture était tombée en rade sur le bord d'une route lugubre, à la périphérie de Des Moines et leurs portables ne passaient pas dans le coin. Après avoir marché de longues heures en faisant le Stop, ils étaient tombés sur l'hôtel DuMort. Bien que l'endroit en question ne leur disait rien qui vaille, il fallait qu'ils se reposent et qu'ils rechargent leurs portables pour essayer de joindre leurs amis.

Évidemment, le jeune couple marié fut d'une humeur massacrante en allant se coucher, rejetant la faute sur l'un et l'autre, tout en maudissant d'avoir dit « oui » à l'église.

Tessa enfouit sa tête sous le coussin qui sentait le tabac, tandis que Will éteignit la lumière en grommelant.

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Chambre 109 :**

Les Winchester avaient revêtu leurs habits « civils », laissant tomber leurs faux costumes d'Agent de FBI. Dean chargea son pistolet avec des balles de gros sel, tandis que Sam mit en route l'EMF lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

N'attendant pas la réponse, Mick entra dans la chambre avec un carnet à la main dont la couverture était estampillée du logo des Hommes de Lettres. Sa tenue n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'il ne portait plus son manteau. Il ouvrit le carnet pour lire ses notes aux deux frères et se mit à expliquer avec son perpétuel accent irlandais.

\- J'ai fait mon rapport à Londres et ma supérieure, Dr Hess, m'a donné quelques informations importantes pour l'enquête. Apparemment, l'hôtel DuMort, anciennement nommé hôtel DuMont a été construit dans les années 50, par-dessus les ruines d'un Institut qui fut détruit lors d'un incendie d'origine inconnue, quelques années plus tôt. Une seule personne est décédée dans le bâtiment, une jeune femme nommée Jessamine Lovelace, née en 1860. Elle a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à l'Institut de Londres avant d'émigrer en Amérique, ici à l'Institut de Des Moines, pour se marier.

Sam, qui écoutait attentivement, demanda néanmoins.

\- Oh... Pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour s'attaquer aux hommes ?

Sans prêter un regard à Sam ou à Mick, Dean répliqua en chargeant une seconde arme.

\- Quelqu'un a dû la réveiller. Soit elle, soit un de ses objets.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Mick, pour demander.

\- On sait où elle a été enterrée ?

\- Oui et non. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. L'Institut s'est effondré sur elle, tout a brûlé, y compris elle-même, donc techniquement...

\- On marche sur ses cendres... comprit Sam.

\- _Awesome_... grommela Dean. Alors c'est forcément un objet la rattachant au monde des vivants qui a dû la réveiller. Est-ce que... ?

Mais l'aîné n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car un cri strident résonna dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Mick, le plus près de la porte, courut dehors tandis que Sam et Dean attrapèrent leur attirail avant de suivre l'Homme de Lettres hors de la chambre.

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, dans le couloir :**

Dean ouvrait la marche en se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où résonnaient les cris aigus. Derrière lui, Sam tenait aussi une arme et il en donna également une à Mick qui se mit en position de tir, juste au cas où. L'hôtel devait être désert car personne ne fut alarmé par les acclamations stridentes. Il n'y avait certes, que 113 chambres à cet endroit, mais le couloir semblait sans fin. Et à mesures qu'ils avançaient dans la coursive, ils ressentirent un froid intense tomber et un nuage de buée sortait de leurs bouches. Aucun doute, le fantôme était forcément présent.

Lorsque, tout à coup, une femme en robe de nuit sortie de la chambre 64 en hurlant de plus belle. Le trio accourut vers elle et ils remarquèrent alors que la jeune fille en question avait du sang sur les mains et braillait un seul prénom.

\- WILL ! WILL ! WILL !

Son regard se porta enfin sur Dean et, toujours en criant, lui dit.

\- Mon mari ! Il est... Y'a du sang partout ! Mais ce n'est pas mon sang... Pas mon sang... !

Dean la fit reculer en essayant de la rassurer.

\- Ok, ok, ok, restez dans le couloir. Nous sommes Agents de FBI. Ça va aller, ok ?

Mais Tessa était trop occupée à pleurer tandis que Dean entra dans la chambre, suivit de Sam et Mick. Ils virent alors le mari en question, allongé sur le dos et ses yeux vitreux ouverts qui fixaient le plafond. Sa gorge tranchée avait maculé de sang les draps, les murs et la table de nuit en bois. À ses côtés, flottait d'un air vaporeux et transparent, l'esprit d'une femme qui, dans le temps, devait être magnifique. Mais là, ses cheveux blonds argentés, ses yeux creux et ternes et ses vêtements d'époque victorienne déchirés ne lui donnaient pas une gracieuse allure. Tout à coup, elle tourna sa tête vers Dean et lui demanda, d'une voix suppliante d'outre-tombe.

\- Est-ce que c'est Nate ? Je cherche Nate...

Surpris, le Winchester ne répondit pas, alors le fantôme se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair droit vers lui. Avant qu'il ne put réagir, Dean entendit trois détonations retentirent et vit trois balles de gros sel toucher le spectre qui disparut dans un nuage noir et blanc.

L'aîné des Winchester tourna la tête sur sa gauche et fut surpris de ne pas y voir son frère, mais Mick, tenant encore l'arme droite devant lui.

Finalement, se dit Dean, cette enquête sera plus compliquée que prévue...

 **...**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 **…**

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire..._

 _Bientôt le final..._

 _Pour information, le personnage de Jessamine Lovelace est une référence aux livres : « The Infernal Devices ». Et, tout comme dans mon histoire, elle est bien née en 1860 et a passé quelques années en tant que Chasseuse d'Ombres dans l'Institut de Londres. Mais elle n'a jamais émigré en Amérique. Elle a épousé un Terrestre nommé Nathaniel (Dit « Nate ») en Angleterre avant de mourir dans l'Institut de Londres, qu'elle hante en tant que Gardienne._

 _(Je me suis donc servie de son fantôme pour mon histoire)._


	3. Partie 3 : Esprit, es-tu là ?

_Dernière Partie de cette chasse..._

 _Je remercie les filles pour vos reviews, après 2 ans d'absence, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours sur mon come-back !_

 _J'espère que je vais répondre à vos attentes avec ce final..._

 _Enjoy !_

 **...**

 **Partie 3 : Esprit, es-tu là ?**

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, Chambre 64 :**

Dean scrutait toujours Mick avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Sam se précipita vers Will, histoire de savoir s'il avait une seule petite chance de s'en sortir. L'aîné sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête.

\- _Mick is a Kick !_ badina-t-il, fier de sa rime.

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire et baissa enfin son arme en demandant au cadet.

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est... ?

\- Il est mort... informa Sam.

Tessa, toujours dans le couloir, entendit la phrase de Sam et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Au moment où Dean sortit de la chambre pour la consoler, il vit l'employé embonpoint courir en suant comme un bœuf jusqu'à eux.

\- J'ai... Entendu... Des... Coups... De feux... haleta l'homme.

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé en bougonnant. Le gérant entra dans la chambre et se mit à hurler aussi fort que la jeune veuve lorsqu'il vit Will allongé dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux globuleux se posèrent tantôt sur Sam, tantôt sur Mick et il se mit à demander d'une voix criarde.

\- Mon... Dieu ! Lequel... Pourquoi vous l'avez... Tué ?!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il allait dire à l'employé de se calmer, mais Tessa se jeta sur le frère pour pleurer dans ses bras. Le Winchester envoya un regard suppliant au cadet en répliquant.

\- Sammy, un peu d'aide ?

L'intéressé s'éloigna du corps sans vie du mari et courut vers l'homme embonpoint, encore hystérique. Seul Mick ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant la scène autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait dans un film étrange.

\- Hey, hey, regardez-moi... s'enquit Sam. Comment vous vous appelez ?

L'employé décrocha enfin son regard du cadavre pour poser ses yeux sur Sam et répondre.

\- Jeff.

\- Ok, Jeff, personne n'a tiré sur votre client, nous sommes du FBI, vous vous souvenez ?

Dean consola la veuve qui bavait sur sa veste et le Winchester esquissa une mine dégoûtée en maugréant de plus belle.

\- Sammy ?!

Mais le cadet continua dans son enquête.

\- Jeff, est-ce que récemment vous avez trouvé un objet dans l'hôtel ? Hum... Quelque chose de vieux, qui aurait appartenu à une femme ou...

\- Le collier ! s'exclama l'homme.

Sam tiqua.

\- Le collier ?

Le cadet prit Jeff par la chemise et lui dit, en le sortant de la chambre.

\- Ok, emmenez-moi à ce collier.

Dean faisait encore la moue, car la veuve pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Il posa le bout des doigts sur elle pour la prendre sans la toucher et l'enlever de sa veste en baragouinant.

\- Madame... ?

Elle releva la tête et il vit ses yeux noyés de larmes, mais expliqua tout de même.

\- Je suis un Agent Fédéral, je dois enquêter sur le meurtre de votre mari...

Comme Mick sortait lui aussi de la chambre pour suivre Sam et Jeff, Dean l'arrêta du revers de la main et lui colla la veuve dans les bras en disant à la jeune fille.

\- Tenez, restez avec Mick, il est anglais, il est obligé d'être gentil avec vous.

Le frère commença à se sauver.

\- Dean ! riposta Mick.

Du bout du couloir il cria un dernier cliché avant de disparaître.

\- Va dans ta chambre regarder la BBC avec elle !

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, devant la réserve :**

Sam entra dans la réserve, derrière Jeff. Si l'hôtel avait déjà un air vieillot et décrépit, la réserve était encore bien pire. L'intérieur sentait la mort, comme si des rongeurs avaient décidé de se suicider sous les étagères croulantes de bric-à-brac immonde. Une ampoule pendouillait lamentablement du plafond en tanguant légèrement, répandant ainsi des ombres angoissantes sur les murs nus et gris.

Rien que l'odeur fit reculer Sam, il préféra finalement attendre devant la porte que Jeff revienne avec le collier en question. Pendant ce temps, le cadet vit Dean accourir vers lui. Comme Mick brillait par son absence, Sam demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Mick ?

Tout sourire, Dean avoua.

\- Je lui ai collé la veuve dans les pattes.

Sous le regard accusateur de son frère, l'aîné se justifia.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'il apprenne le métier de chasseur ? Bah voilà, consoler les victimes, ça fait partie du job.

Sam allait rétorquer, mais Jeff sortit de la réserve en éteignant la lumière. Il tendit aux deux frères un collier doré. Sam le prit et l'analysa : de l'or, visiblement. Une chaîne fine tenait un pendentif en forme de cœur. Le cœur en question avait de jolies gravures en spirales et le médaillon était fort épais. Sam remarqua alors que le bijou pouvait s'ouvrir. Délicatement, il actionna le mécanisme qui fut un peu récalcitrant, n'ayant pas été ouvert depuis 150 ans.

\- Dean...

À l'intérieur se trouvait une minuscule mèche de cheveux noirs.

\- Ce n'est pas celle du fantôme... admit Dean. Elle a les cheveux blonds.

\- Le fameux « Nate » dont elle a parlé, peut-être ?

Jeff, qui avait entendu la conversation, fit de nouveau les gros yeux en hurlant presque.

\- Vous avez bien dit « fantôme » ?!

\- _Yeah_ , avoua l'aîné.

L'employé regarda les frères comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois en demandant d'un ton presque soupçonneux.

\- Vous êtes quel genre de Feds, parce que vous... ?

\- Où avez-vous trouvé le médaillon ? coupa Sam.

Jeff haussa les épaules, c'était comme une mauvaise habitude chez lui.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, je voulais fabriquer une piscine dans le faux jardin pour faire venir plus de monde. J'ai trouvé le collier dans la terre. Je l'ai nettoyé et je l'ai mis en vente sur Ebay, j'attends d'avoir un acheteur.

Dean tiqua.

\- Mais il n'y a toujours pas de piscine dans votre jardin... Enfin, de ce que j'en ai vu par la fenêtre de notre chambre.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Vraiment, Dean ? C'est tout ce que tu retiens de la phrase ?

L'aîné attrapa le collier des mains de son frère en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Ça ne nous aide toujours pas, si ce n'est pas sa mèche de cheveux dans le pendentif, pourquoi elle est encore là ? Et c'est qui ce « Nate » ?

\- C'était le mari de Jessamine Lovelace.

Dean, Sam, et même Jeff se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Mick arriver devant l'entrée de la réserve. L'aîné des frères le considéra un moment avant de demander.

\- T'en a fait quoi de la veuve éplorée ?

Avec tout le flegme britannique dont il pouvait faire preuve, il répondit.

\- Elle a réussi à s'endormir sur mon lit quand je lui ai raconté la vérité. Je pense qu'elle s'est plutôt évanouie, mais ça revient au même... Peu importe, j'ai épluché les informations que Dr Hess m'a envoyé avant l'attaque du fantôme. Jessamine Lovelace, vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit qu'elle s'était mariée à son arrivée en Amérique. Son époux était un nommé Nathaniel ou « Nate » en diminutif. Il était brun alors je peux vous affirmer que c'est sa mèche de cheveux qui se trouve dans le médaillon.

Dean laissa tomber la mèche en question dans le cœur, avec une mine dégoûtée avant de refermer le pendentif. Sam comprit alors le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- C'est ça qu'elle a demandé à Dean, tout à l'heure. Si Will était Nate... Elle recherche son mari pour reposer en paix.

\- C'est con l'amour... bouda l'aîné.

Sam allait rétorquer, mais l'EMF dans la poche de son jean se mit à sonner et Jeff échappa un cri strident. Le trio eut à peine le temps de poser les yeux sur lui qu'ils virent déjà du sang couler d'un trou au milieu du torse de Jeff. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, les chasseurs découvrirent le fantôme juste derrière lui. Son spectre semblait grésiller, comme l'image d'une vieille télévision cathodique, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus angoissante. S'ajouta à cela, une voix d'outre-tombe qui implora.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Nate ? C'est Nate ?

Elle fixa de ses yeux vitreux le médaillon que Dean tenait encore dans sa main. Sam dut couper l'EMF, qui sonnait encore plus fort à mesure que le fantôme s'approchait d'eux.

D'instinct, le trio recula dans la même direction : la sortie.

\- Vous avez un plan ? s'enquit Mick.

\- Ouais ! Le plan c'est _Baby_! s'exclama Dean.

Mick n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que cela signifiait, il vit les Winchester courir dehors alors il les suivit. Seul le mince croissant lunaire éclairait la nuit, les frères durent sortir leur lampe de poche pour voir quelque chose sur ce parking décrépit.

 **…**

 **Hôtel DuMort, dehors, sur le parking :**

Dean ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala le plus rapidement possible. Il attrapa tout d'abord une barre de fer qu'il lança à Sam. Ce dernier la prit en plein vol et frappa le fantôme de toutes ses forces, car Jessamine les avait suivis. Sam donna la barre à Mick, pendant qu'il retournait aider Dean. L'aîné, quant à lui, était en train de jeter le médaillon dans un bol de cuivre d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour tenir la lampe torche. Puis, il versa du gros sel et de l'essence dans le récipient. Le fantôme réapparut devant Mick qui n'y voyait pas grand chose sans la lumière des frères, mais il devina quand même le visage de l'esprit, déformé par la colère. Elle allait l'attaquer lorsque Sam enflamma le contenu du récipient à l'aide d'une allumette qu'il jeta dedans. Jessamine se mit à brûler de l'intérieur en hurlant ses derniers mots : « Nate ! ».

 **…**

Il fallut quelques moments au trio pour reprendre leurs esprits, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite et Mick tenait toujours fermement la barre en fer dans ses mains. Dean la récupéra néanmoins en lui demandant.

\- Premier fantôme ?

\- En quelque sorte...

\- Mmm, j'imagine que Kendricks n'est pas une école hantée.

Mick sourit malgré lui, c'était la première fois que Dean ne faisait pas de comparaisons sur Harry Potter où n'importe quelles autres références britanniques. Finalement, il y avait peut-être du progrès...

 **...**

 **Hôtel DuMort :**

Sam étala un vieux drap blanc sur le corps sans vie de Jeff, histoire de ne pas faire peur aux clients qui allaient sortir. Justement, après ça, le cadet passa de l'autre côté de l'accueil pour vérifier la liste des personnes présentes dans les chambres. La télévision tournait encore et le plan de travail était en désordre, il mit quelque temps à trouver le carnet de registre. Une fois la main dessus, il vérifia les réservations qui, sans surprise, étaient quasi inexistantes. Juste lui, Dean, Mick, Tessa et son défunt mari, ainsi qu'un homme seul dans la chambre 4, à l'autre bout du couloir. Sam se décida à partir tirer du sommeil le bonhomme en question, un certain Charlie.

En se dirigeant vers le couloir, il croisa Mick qui marchait en direction de sa chambre. Mais Sam s'arrêta pour s'entretenir avec lui quelques minutes.

\- Hey Mick, je vais réveiller le seul client de l'hôtel qui dort encore pour le mettre dans un taxi, lui et Tessa. Après, on appellera la Police. La vraie.

Mick, qui ne comprit pas bien la raison de cette confession, acquiesça.

\- D'accord, pas de souci.

Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre, mais Sam l'en empêcha pour lui avouer, presque à voix basse.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... On gère, ok ? Tu n'appelles pas Mr Ketch pour qu'il se débarrasse des témoins... Ni lui, ni toi...

Sur le moment, Mick baissa les yeux puis révéla au Winchester.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Oh... Et, alors, dans ton rapport au Dr Hess, tu vas mentionner les survivants, ou... ?

\- Non. Ce que le Q.G de Londres ignore, ne peut pas lui faire de tort, pas vrai ? De toute façon, Tessa est beaucoup trop sous le choc pour raconter quoi que se soit. Et peut importe qui dort au bout du couloir, il doit être sacrément dans les vapes pour n'avoir rien entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mais reprit bien vite son sérieux en demandant, pour terminer.

\- Donc, tu vas mentir ? Pourquoi... ?

\- À cause de la dernière fois, avec l'adolescente loup-garou...

Après quelques secondes de silence, le cadet comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, il laissa alors Mick entrer dans sa chambre pour plier bagage et réveiller Tessa.

 **…**

Mick avait raison sur un point : le Charlie de la chambre 4 était complètement drogué. Il planait encore quand Sam lui expliqua la situation. Au moins, il penserait que toute cette histoire serait due à un _bad trip_.

Dean rangea également les affaires de son frère et lui dans la chambre. Il était bien minuit passé et il préférait encore prendre la route malgré la fatigue que de rester une minute de plus dans ce sinistre hôtel. D'autant plus que, en sortant, il devrait passer un coup de fil anonyme aux Forces de l'Ordre de Des Moines pour rendre le corps de Jeff à sa famille. S'il en avait une... Et surtout rendre le corps de Will à sa veuve.

 **…**

Tessa attendait dehors, les yeux dans le vide ne fixant rien de précis. Charlie le Junky la rejoignit, suivit de Sam et Mick pendant que Dean leur appelèrent un taxi pour les sortir de l'hôtel avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Lorsque les deux survivants furent enfin dans la voiture pour s'en aller de cet endroit lugubre, le trio décida d'en faire autant. Déposant chacun leurs bagages dans le coffre de l'Impala puis prenant place aux mêmes sièges qu'à l'allée.

 **...**

 **Dans l'Impala, _The Road So Far_ :**

Une fois suffisamment loin de l'Hôtel, Sam appela anonymement la Police locale pour qu'ils puissent récupérer les corps de Jeff et Will, et fermer l'endroit. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Dean sourit en badinant.

\- Hey... Au moins, on n'a même pas eu besoin de payer les chambres.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir, comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire avec lui. Dean s'efforça d'effacer son sourire en demandant.

\- Trop tôt pour plaisanter avec ça ?

\- Ouais, Dean. Trop tôt.

Mick s'avança et s'appuya sur les dossiers des frères en répliquant.

\- Techniquement, nous n'avons pas dormi dans les chambres. Nous n'aurions donc pas dû payer.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, l'air étonné.

\- Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

L'intéressé allait répondre, mais Dean le devança, en répliquant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais _« Mick is a Kick »_ !

Le cadet lança de nouveau un regard interrogateur à Mick. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. L'aîné, apparemment plutôt content, contrairement à son arrivé à Des Moines, enclencha l'auto-radio de la voiture. Une chanson des _Eagles_ se mit à chantonner dans _Baby_. Lorsque les trois hommes entendirent les paroles, ils se mirent à sourire face à la coïncidence de la situation :

 _« Welcome to the Hotel California,  
Such a lovely place,  
Such a lovely face,  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California,  
What a nice surprise,  
Bring your alibis... »_

 **…**

 **Épilogue**

 **Quelque part à Des Moines :**

Mr Ketch était là pour tuer les monstres, certes, mais également pour « nettoyer » derrière les chasseurs. Comme la fois où les Winchester avaient laissé la petite sorcière vivre. Ou lorsqu'ils avaient été enlevés par le Gouvernement Américain, dans la forêt nationale de Rocky Mountain au site 94, Mr Ketch s'était occupé des soldats survivants. Paradoxalement, sous les ordres de Mick, d'ailleurs...

Après avoir chassé la Goule avec Mary, il était parti à Des Moines sous l'ordre de Dr Hess. Depuis que Mick chassait avec les Winchester, la patronne des Hommes de Lettres de Londres sentait que son plus fidèle employé commençait à lui cacher des informations. Car, si au début Mick suivait le Code à la lettre, à force de rester avec les Winchester, il n'était plus sûr de rien et laissait des survivants derrière lui. Mr Ketch sentait bien que son collègue doutait du Code, pour cette raison, il avait mis un mouchard dans son téléphone. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas Sam et Dean, il préférait chasser avec Mary, elle semblait bien plus forte que ses deux fils réunis.

Ainsi, Mr Ketch, seul, se retrouva donc à rouler en direction de Des Moines pour faire le ménage derrière Sam, Dean et Mick. Il se doutait fortement qu'ils laisseraient des témoins et une fois de plus, il avait vu juste lorsqu'il aperçut le taxi de Tessa et Charlie qui partait de l'hôtel DuMort.

De la part des Winchester, cela ne l'étonna pas. Mais il fut déçu du comportement de Mick et il rongea son frein tout en chargeant son silencieux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour suivre la femme en pleure et le Junky. Une balle dans la tête à chacun d'eux, et les témoins de la chasse venaient d'être éliminés, en silence, sous une nuit sans étoiles. De toute façon, se dit-il, personne ne s'offusquerait de la mort d'une veuve et d'un drogué.

Et comme Dr Hess disait souvent : « Assimilez ou éliminez »...

Une fois le travail terminé, Mr Ketch repartit dans sa voiture et téléphona au Dr Hess à Londres pour lui informer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La patronne comprit alors que Mick lui avait menti et ordonna à Mr Ketch de faire en sorte que Sam et Dean soit au courant pour Tessa et Charlie. Les Winchester accuseraient Mick et le Dr Hess pourrait le récupérer pour le reconditionner au Code des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques...

Mr Ketch, tout à fait d'accord avec ce plan, acquiesça avant de raccrocher. Après tout, il était là pour ça, pour tuer les monstres et nettoyer le bordel derrière les chasseurs...

 **...**

 **THE END ?**

 **...**

 _\- La chambre 64 est une référence à la série « American Horror Story : Hotel » la saison 5. Où la chambre maudite de l'hôtel en question est la numéro 64._

 _\- La phrase : « Mick is a Kick » : n'est pas de moi. Mais des fans qui se sont amusés avec des goodies de Supernatural sur Etsy, en rapport avec le personnage en question._

 _(Dans le même esprit, on y retrouve aussi la phrase : « Ketch is Fetch. »)_

 _\- Tessa et Will sont également deux personnages des livres : « The Infernal Devices » tout comme Jessamine Lovelace._

 _\- Le Charlie Junky et la chambre 108 sont des références à la série : « Lost »._

 _ **...**_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire, en mode « bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester »._

 _J'espère aussi que vous appréciez cette nouvelle « Team Hunters »._

 _Voilà..._

 _À lundi prochain ! ..._


End file.
